All the Wrong Plans
by cannedcorndog
Summary: All she wanted was an easy escape. For Jyn, that usually meant getting expelled from schools and running away from her foster homes, but when fate brings her to a small, strict school, things seem to go a little differently than she might have hoped and his name is Cassian Andor.
1. Chapter 1

_Jyn_

The noise she hated most in the world-the sound of her alarm clock ringing, telling her that it was time to wake up. Jyn reached to her left, groping for the small device that was screaming into her eardrum. Finally, she felt the large button at its top and hit it, not at all surprised when the alarm clock broke, its digital numbers flickering until it was nothing but a black face. She had counted on that happening. With a small smile, Jyn took her time getting dressed, not that black pants, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket _should_ have taken a long time to get on, but it was her first day of her senior year at the fifth school she'd been in since high school.

"Jyn!" called her foster mom from downstairs, "breakfast's getting cold!"

Jyn pulled her hair back into its traditional knot and ran down the stairs. _Let's see how fast we can get expelled this time_, she thought, sitting herself at the bar where Clarisse, her foster mom, was cooking some eggs.

"So, ready for your first day, Stardust?"

"Please don't call me that."

Stardust: it was the nickname her actual father had given to her when she was still living in London, but that was years, and years ago. How her social worker got the name was completely beyond Jyn.

Clarisse frowned as she dished the eggs onto a white plate.

"Jyn, I know I'm not your mom, but I am trying."

Jyn's mother had died the same day her father went missing. They weren't exactly memories that she liked to remember. Jyn took the eggs and began eating. They tasted of too much salt, but she was thankful for Clarisse's efforts. Nobody seemed to get the picture. Jyn didn't want to be in a family, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to fend for herself and not have to rely on other people. Usually, the families gave up after Jyn had...what did they call it exactly?-_An episode_. Clarisse and Paul weren't bad people. In fact, Jyn might even _like_ them under any other circumstances, but she was going to be eighteen in four months, and when she turned eighteen, she would leave and find some kind of work. People always saw her as helpless, but she had learned a thing or two while on the streets. Jyn had met a man named Sol after she witnessed her mother's murder. He cared for her as best he could, even taught her how to defend herself and shoot a gun with accuracy. In a way, Sol replaced Jyn's own father for a while, but that fantasy ended when he left her on the streets, promising he'd return...he never did, and that was the last time she trusted anybody.

Now, she was stuck with the Jones family, a couple that were determined not to let Jyn do anything stupid as her social worker would put it. That meant: no running away, no getting in trouble at school, no stealing, and no getting into fights. Unfortunately for the Jones', Jyn did not intend to stay out of trouble. In a way, she felt bad for Clarisse and Paul, but it would have been so much easier if they had just quit from the get-go.

Jyn finished her breakfast and dropped it in the sink.

"You going to rinse that?"

Rolling her eyes, Jyn scrubbed the plate with a sponge and rinsed it off thoroughly. And another thing, when she got out, she would use paper plates instead of the glass ones that the Jones' had. Jyn slung her satchel over her shoulder and ran out the door.

"See you at three!" she called as she began her walk towards Southridge High School, the school she was about to get expelled from.

As it turned out, the school wasn't too long of a walk from where she lived. It wasn't remarkably large or magnificent in any way, but Southridge was a private school. Jyn's social worker, Tory had claimed that she needed a..._calmer_ environment. As if there were anything strange with people slamming each other against lockers and girls making out with their boyfriends in the hallways. According to Tory, this school was strict and small. Supposedly, it would straighten Jyn out. She doubted that.

Kids streamed into the high school, chatting noisily with their friends. A few girls squealed as they looked at some boys. At least that much was the same, but Jyn usually got her reputation as a troublemaker, not by hitting on boys, but by...okay yeah, she hit them, literally, and she usually won those fights...that is, she usually _might_ have won those fights if they hadn't been broken up by the hall monitors.

She stepped cautiously onto school grounds, unsure of how she should approach this new situation. All she had to do was get expelled, what could be so hard about that?

The bell rang and kids finished their conversations as they walked to class. Jyn looked at her schedule: _1st period-Communications 4, Mr. Watts, room 90_. Well, nothing makes a better impression than being late. Jyn walked to class whistling no particular tune.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing they told her when she got into class: "Ah, you must be Jyn Erso. You're late."

As if she wasn't aware of that already...

"Sorry 'bout that." she said, scanning over the class. Only nineteen students.

She spotted an empty seat and sat in it, glad that it was in the very back row. Jyn reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook that she had already decided would be there only to make her appear engaged in whatever lesson Mr. Watts had planned.

The boy in front of her turned around. He wasn't remarkable in any way. Just another senior with loose brown hair and soft eyes.

"You might need a pencil." he said quietly with a heavy accent: Mexican.

He turned back towards the front of the class as Jyn reached into her bag in search of a pencil. She only found a few notebooks and an assortment of junk-no pencils. She nearly considered asking someone for a pencil, and that someone would have to be the guy sitting in front of her, but Jyn Erso never asked for help, she never said thanks if anyone gave her help she didn't ask for, and again, she never asked for help, so she sat there, uninterested as Mr. Watts rambled on and on about why learning English was so important...Jyn couldn't see why. As far as she was concerned, only politicians needed to know how to conduct speeches, and politicians were usually shot afterwards.

The morning went on slowly. After communications 4, Jyn went to pre-calculus, government, and study hall. In each class, there was the same group of people-nineteen students, which probably meant that there were only nineteen seniors, less than Tory had told her before. The bell finally rang, signalling lunch, the time of day Jyn usually looked forward to. She followed the other seniors to the cafeteria that smelled like any other old cafeteria: cold chicken and stale bread. Jyn got her lunch tray and sat at an empty table close to the exit and began to eat. Her food didn't taste good, but she'd had worse at the bigger schools.

"You're new, right?" said a voice in front of her.

Jyn looked up; it was one of the seniors, one she sat next to in government. Like most seniors, he was a normal kid, probably a jock if Jyn had to guess based off of the red and white letterman jacket. Yeah, definitely a jock.

"If you've never seen me before, I think it's safe to assume that I'm new." she said, not breaking her stare.

"I'm Davits, Davits Draven." he said.

_What kind of a name is Davits?_ Jyn wondered, twirling her food around with a fork, completely uninterested in the guy in front of her.

"Jyn Erso." she stated plainly.

Davits smiled knowingly and sat down across from Jyn. He turned around and gestured to a table of four boys and three girls. As Jyn might have expected, the girls were wrapping themselves against the boys who would kiss their necks slowly.

"You see, that's our table over there." Davits said, waving to his friends, "that's where the basketball players and cheerleaders sit-all the...popular kids."

Jyn set down her fork, annoyed by Davits' confidence. He thought he was such a cool kid, didn't he? To Jyn, he could wear as many leather jackets as he wanted and make out with however many girls as he pleased, but if he couldn't stand his ground in a fight, then he was nothing. At least, that's what Sol always told Jyn. _Just stay calm_...she chided herself, _it wouldn't be a fair fight anyways...his little friends would come to his rescue as soon as she swung at him._ Jyn considered this and nodded coyly.

"Wasn't aware that Southridge had a social caste system...so where do the misfits sit?"

Davits looked confused and offended. Jyn smiled slyly. He gestured to another table in the corner where four other kids sat.

"Suit yourself." Davits said, walking away.

Jyn got up and walked over to the table of _misfits_ as she had phrased it. She normally didn't press herself upon other people, but she had to prove a point. _And what exactly is that point?_ She asked herself, approaching the table. She instantly recognized one of the boys as the one who sat in front of her in 1st period, the one who told her to get a pencil. He turned around and looked up at her, hair falling into his eyes.

"You lost?" he asked with not a hint of concern in his voice.

"Give her a break, Cassian." said another boy.

_Cassian_ turned around, muttered something under his breath and turned around again.

"Sorry about him...I'm Bodhi."

Jyn sized him up: about 5'8", lanky, probably not at all interested in getting into fights. Cassian, on the other hand, looked as though he had seen his fair share of drama during high school. His eyes said it all. If Jyn had to guess: bad home life, anti social, or just got dumped by his girlfriend, but it was hard to imagine Cassian with anyone.

"Jyn." she said, looking at the other two left unintroduced.

Bodhi seemed to catch her stare.

"And that's Chirrut and Baze."

Jyn could already tell why this was the table of misfits: Baze seemed to already hate her, Chirrut just stared into space blankly, Cassian didn't talk to her, and Bodhi was mostly normal, but his body language initially told her that he was socially awkward, not unlike Jyn herself, but of course, she never really talked to anyone unless there was about to be a fight.

"Nice to meet…" she thought about saying 'you all' but, she really had only met Bodhi. "You." she finished bluntly.

"So, Davits was talkin' to you earlier right?...not that I was watching...well I was, but I just-"

"Please stop talking."

"Okay." he said quietly, quickly looking down at his plate.

Jyn knew she had no right to be cross with any of them, and she felt bad about it, which annoyed her because she usually didn't feel bad about being a total jerk, but when she looked at Bodhi, she knew that his confidence had been crushed time and time again, and Jyn knew a thing or two about being crushed, figuratively and literally.

"Look, I'm sorry…" she said awkwardly, "I just-it's a new school and I've had a pretty messed up three years of high school so far."

That wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it, and the rest of them would have to settle for _most of_ the whole truth. Bodhi looked up at her, a smile lightening his face slowly.

"Join the club. Let's see, my best friend died because of me...Chirrut is blind...Baze is his best friend who could beat the crap out of anyone who messed with Chirrut, and Cassian is-"

"Alright, enough!" said Cassian.

Bodhi looked nervous again and continued eating.

Cassian turned to Jyn, eyes looking cold and desolate.

"Davits sent you over here, didn't he?"

Jyn looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pain. The least he could do was hide it, hide it the same way she did all those years, making people assume she felt nothing rather than showing them the turmoil that swam inside her every day.

"No actually."

"Than why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, frustrated.

For some unspeakable reason, she knew she liked Cassian, not in a weird way or anything, but he was solitary and to the point, much like Jyn, but he could never know that. He probably just thought of her as some kid who moved here and decided to finish school at Southridge. After all, he couldn't know that her mother was shot, that Jyn witnessed the accident, that her father went missing, and that ever since then, she's felt like comitting suicide. It wasn't a bad idea.

Jyn looked over the surly lot and sighed. They were all fragments of herself, broken and discarded, but they each had different ways of handling it. Bodhi had obviously felt tremendous guilt over the years, but he hid it through his friendly awkwardness. Baze probably felt responsible for Chirrut, who Jyn honestly couldn't figure out yet, and Cassian, Cassian was a much colder version of herself, a feat she didn't think was possible, but there he was, chewing at a rubbery piece of chicken.

Jyn originally had a goal for senior year: get into trouble, make the staff hate her, and get Tory and the Jones' to give up on her, but now she had other plans. Of course, she still was going to move out first chance she got, but before she did, she was going to give the group some of the confidence that had kept her alive all these years. _You don't owe them anything_...she thought, walking away from their table, _no...but if I succeed, they'll owe me someday_...a grim thought she admitted, but nothing but the truth she hoped. All that mattered was her own survival, wasn't that what Saw always said? Except, this time, Jyn found herself caring for other people for no reason she could find. _Dratted feelings..._she swore to herself, walking towards the tray return.


End file.
